Sherlock Watson
by MelodiesEnHarmonie
Summary: "¿Qué te parece si mejor te digo Sherlock Watson?". Dedicado. Johnlock.


**Nota de Autor: **Hala, sí, esto es un one-shot como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Fer. La idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba buscando headcanons y prompts. Yo sólo usé uno de ellos. Lo encontré en Tumblr. Algún día tengo que escribir más de estos dos. Los amo completamente, igual que a la cumpleañera uvu

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock no es mío, ni tuyo, en realidad no es de nadie que pueda leer esto, porque seguramente no saben español.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

John se le acerca con sigilo, tratando de todas las formas posibles que el pelinegro no se fije en su bolsillo derecho. El detective se ha fijado, pero antes de que pueda adivinar el contenido escucha ese nombre, su nombre.

— William.

— Ya te dije que no me llamaras así. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estás sospechoso, _Hamish_. —Sus ojos se desvían hacia el pantalón, de nuevo, y el doctor se apresura a volver a hablar. No piensa inmutarse por su segundo nombre. Ha estado planeando este momento durante días. Casi semanas. No va a dejar que las cosas se le escapen de las manos.

— Scott. —Esta vez lo dice con cierta malicia impresa en el tono de voz. Contiene la risa, pero la sonrisa está allí. Nada más ver la cara del contrario, termina riéndose suavemente. Parece bastante ofendido.

— Es Sherlock Holmes. —Tajante, no está para juegos de palabras y nunca le han gustado sus otros nombres, son demasiado comunes, demasiado extraños para referirse a sí mismo con ellos, demasiado aburridos. Sherlock tiene su chiste. La forma en que John lo pronuncia lo vuelve tan grande e inspirador como un himno.

Sólo hay algo que cabe en el bolsillo de su compañero de piso. Se desliza en el dedo anular y es sinónimo de buena relación conyugal.

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor te digo Sherlock Watson? —Se arrodilla, torpemente saca la cajita de su bolso y la abre. Un anillo brilla dentro. Los ojos grises se detienen en éste para analizarlo. Rápidamente se da cuenta de dónde lo compró, recuerda haber visto uno similar en un estante cuando pasó por una joyería de camino hacia una escena del crimen, aún así, recuerda ese crimen como si fuera ayer, fue el primer crimen en el que tuvo a John como compañero. — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La propuesta de matrimonio le ha costado toda su valentía.

Sherlock sonríe un poco, medio en shock, medio impresionado. Ha visto las señales, pero por las mismas no creyó que fuera _tan_ rápida y tradicional la declaración. Se equivocó. ¡Cómo odia equivocarse!

El anillo es gris, probablemente sea de plata, no tiene ningún diamante ni un diseño circular que recuerde la delicadeza de una mujer. Es sobrio. Algo digno de cualquier soldado. Al menos no es poco práctico como para tener detalles precisos que puedan lograr que la tela interior de su saco se vaya desgastando con el uso. Quizás se lo deba quitar a menudo. Es una lástima que de los policías, Anderson sea el único que parezca estar completamente ciego.

De cualquier forma puede decir a cualquiera que insinué o pregunte: «Oh, no, una argolla no significa compromiso, hoy en día significa que la persona que no esté usando la argolla y es años más joven debe callarse, en tu caso de todas formas tienes que callarte». ¿Por qué habría de saber la edad de cualquiera cuando puede calcularla por lógica cada vez que desee?

— No sé, no me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con tu apellido. Pero si con esta —junta las manos y se las lleva cerca de los labios—_ cosa_ estás diciéndome que dejarás de fingir que no eres gay saliendo con un montón de mujeres cuyos nombres debes ser incapaz de recordar ahora y vas a acompañarme a resolver casos, sí, acepto. John Holmes suena muy bien. Piénsalo. Cierto, te estoy teniendo mucha esperanza. Esta vez es una _afirmación_, John Holmes suena mucho mejor y sí quiero casarme contigo. Aunque admito que no soy experto en esto de las relaciones en donde se usan sentimientos, pero dado el significado de regalar un anillo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

El que fue soldado hace un intento para no terminar impacientándose y muriéndose de vergüenza. No le ha dicho que no, de hecho, ha dicho que sí. A su manera. Sujeta la mano del contrario y deja que el anillo entre cuidadosamente. Se sonríen como un par de tontos. Como cuando estaban en el palacio de Buckingham. Compartiendo el mismo secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>l<strong>

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
